1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital video recorders. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to the automatic transfer of a pre-recorded program from a digital video recorder to a video cassette recorder.
2. RELATED ART
Digital video recorders (DVRs) provide increased freedom and access to broadcasted television (TV) programs by recording numerous selected television program in digitized form on a hard drive. For example, users can simultaneously record a live broadcasting TV program while watching another pre-recorded TV program, including the program that is currently being recorded. Since the DVR continually records the broadcasted TV program, a user can pause viewing to answer the phone, go to the refrigerator, etc. The user can resume viewing the TV program at the point of pausing while still recording the live broadcast of the TV program.
The pre-recorded programs are stored in a finite hard disk located on the DVR. In the current mix of analog and digital technology, in some cases, it is necessary to transfer selected pre-recorded programs from the DVR to a remote video cassette recorder. For example, a typical configuration would have a television coupled to both a DVR and a VCR. In order to clear space in the hard drive of the DVR, it would be necessary to transfer prerecorded programs from the DVR to the VCR.
Heretofore, the transfer process was cumbersome for DVR users. The transfer process required constant user monitoring, especially when transferring multiple pre-recorded programs to the VCR. In order to effect a transfer of a pre-recorded program, a user would first have to manually select a pre-recorded program from a play list of pre-recorded television programs located on a DVR, and then select a prior art transfer feature of the DVR. The transfer would be effected immediately. Unfortunately, the user would have to wait until the transfer was completed before selecting an/or starting a separate transfer function. As such, the entire transfer procedure would require an intensive hands-on approach from the user.
Thus, a need exists for a less cumbersome process for transferring a pre-recorded television program from a digital video recorder to a video cassette recorder. Another need exists for a process of transferring a pre-recorded television program that requires less monitoring.